In His Arms
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU. If she was going to crumble it would be into his arms and his alone. Three shot! Based on the ending scenes from eppy 2.03/2.05/2.06 'Clean Hands/Perfect Family/Remote Control' Chap 3 up now
1. First Shot, Broken Heart

**Title: In His Arms  
>Chapter 1 - First Shot, Broken Heart<strong>

**Summary:** AU. If she was going to crumble it would be into his arms and his alone. Based on the ending scenes from eppy's 2.03 'Clean Hands' & 2.05 'Perfect Family'

**Disclaimer: ** Ah you know write? Ed's with me and well yeah that's about it…lol otherwise I am a poor author lol

**A/N:** Okay so there will be nothing overtly sexual in this but I wanted it AU b/c of the nature of Ed's visit and I hope that makes sense when you read it. I hope you like it as much as me and thanks so much! **AND REMEMBER THIS IS AU (so like it says in my other AU Ed/Donna stories & on my profile no Sophie and no Hank = no cheating...I would never do that to my beloved Eddie or my fave female SRU Donna).** So please don't flame. And yes this is now going to be a three shot! :D

_"Words in italics and double quotes – directly from the eppy - 2.03 'Clean Hands'"_

* * *

><p><em>"Donna…do you have anything to add?" Greg asked with a softer tone. <em>

Do. You. Have. Anything. More. To Add. NO!

There was nothing more to add…she had shot a fellow officer, taken her down as she was trying to take out a human being who in her opinion didn't deserve to live. But they were trained to protect the hostage first and foremost and in that instant the man on floor, the convicted murderer, was their hostage and the life they had to save. She had heard Greg's words but just offered him a small nod and a blank stare and that was it. _Please don't ask anything more, _her mind had begged. _Please just let this be over and get me the hell outta here._

And she had almost gotten off scot free until _he _spoke. She had avoided his gaze until then; her mind wondering what he had thought. But his words…spoken so softly and with such feeling she was instantly drawn to them like a hapless moth to a flickering flame.

_"How'd SIU go?" Ed asked in misery._

His soulful blue eyes were as tormented as hers and she could tell that he was also holding back fluid emotion; much like herself. But he was trying to be strong for her and she could tell in the few seconds their eyes were locked, her heart had slowed long enough for her to offer him a few words before she swallowed hard and prayed the meeting would end. His question was soft and directed only at her; the only one in the world that mattered at that moment.

_"I shot a cop, they're really happy."_

She wanted to have a smarter comeback but inside her pain-stricken heart that was all she could afford. _Ed…I'm sorry. _He watched her jaw clench and felt his own stomach tighten. She was holding back emotion, telling those around her that she could take a life, nod and tell everyone else around her it was all in a day's work. He couldn't help but admire her bravado of courage but knows that underneath her tough façade she was crumbling and fast; an intervention was in order. But where? Here?

_"Donna, we have a saying here….just because you did right doesn't mean you have to feel right," Greg reminds them all._

_"Our hands our clean…yah?"_

And that was it…he knew in that moment that she needed the break, her voice was thick with raw emotion and angry sarcasm and at any second her shell would crumble and the guilt and unreasonable justification would come to the fore. The room as a whole was pulsing with sad emotion and the silence deafening, she was drowning and was about to suffocate in the team's unspoken pity. He had to end it; for both their sakes before he pushed past everyone, pulled her into his arms and just held her close.

_"Okay."_

She watched him get up, turn his back and head out of the room and felt her heart sink. _Ed! _She watches him leave the room and immediately her heart plummets; out of all of them he was the one she didn't want to disappoint. Did he leave because he was upset? Did he pity her? Blame her? Excuse her?

_Ed, I'm sorry, h_er mind lamented as she mumbled a 'fine' to Wordy and the boss when they asked if she'd be okay getting home alone; and then pushing herself up from the table and then heading for the locker room – alone. She stared at the showers and knows there is nothing more that she wants than to have a shower, try to wash away the days sorrow and misery. The whole day had seemed almost an angry blur up until now. Now reality hit her full force.

As soon as she opens her locker, spies her reflection, she watches the tears form and knows that was it. However, she knows she isn't about to lose it at work, no matter the support; she needs privacy. So grabbing her jacket, she slams the locker shut and that was it.

Ed closes his locker, hearing Wordy talking to him in the background and then offering a nod as he quickly turns to leave, wanting to see if Donna wants a ride home or even just a hug…something…anything he could do to lend her some kind of support.

"Hey Ed you okay?" Wordy asks softly as he stops his best friend just before Ed escapes through the entrance.

"I'm fine," Ed offers his best friend a small warm smile. "But I didn't take the kill shot did I? I hafta go."

"Think Donna will be okay?"

"I'm gonna go check."

Wordy looks at him and slightly frowns but nods in understanding. "Take care of her," he whispers so that only Ed and him could hear. Donna being on Team One meant certain relationship protocol, but Wordy also knows that it's Ed's job as team lead to make sure those protocols were kept in place while at the same time taking care of a friend. "Ed…"

"See you tomorrow Wordy," Ed states softly as he pats Wordy on the back and takes his leave. He gently knocks on the ladies locker room door before pushing it open and peering into the stillness inside. She's gone. In truth he can't blame her, the last the he wants is to be around people after he's taken a life. _She can't be alone tonight, _his throbbing mind reminds him. As soon as he gets into the parking lot, his phone is pulled and he's dialing her number. "Come on Donna…pick up," he whispers as he gets into his car and starts it up, letting it warm up a few minutes while he decides which course to take next.

He could either go home to an empty apartment and sit and wonder or pace and wonder all night long if she was okay and how she was coping, knowing she wasn't and having her absence eat away at his very core. Or he could just go over there, show up on her doorstep and offer her whatever emotional support he could muster. He had given her the same speech he had given the others after their first kill shot but everyone reacted to it differently and he knows in his heart, she's in pain and it hurt him to know she's alone.

"Come on pick up…please pick up," he begs in sorrow.

But as the empty rings continue to echo in his ears his hands automatically steer the car in the direction of her apartment, telling himself he'll just offer a shoulder to cry on and his arms for support and what she wanted to do with his offer was up to her.

XXXXXXXX

The phone was ringing, the music playing softly, the TV was on and the coffee maker was going, all meant to fill the silent void that had started to eat away at her as soon as she entered her quiet abode. Upon entering she had stared at the phone for what felt like an eternity, watching herself dial Ed's number and take him up on his little pep talk about what to expect after your first meeting with SIU. But sorrow pushed away ration and soon the quiet apartment was full of mindless noise, as she started up the shower. Now she can't hear anything as she stands under the hot streams of the shower; eyes clenched tightly, tears flowing out the corners as easily as the water from the tap overhead running down her naked body.

She replays in her mind over and over that moment when her finger eased back on the trigger…the bullet sailing through the air…the woman's body falling to the ground dead; her world stooping short and Greg having to lower her gun for her. She had done her job by the book and today it sucked. It truly sucked.

_Why me…oh god why me…_ her mind laments over and over as she shakes her head and slowly opens her eyes. The steam tries its best to quell her shakes but it's not until she feels her energy literally starting to go down the drain with the spent hot water, her body starts to slow long enough for her to turn off the water and reach into the steamy room around the stall for a towel, wrapping it around herself as she gets out and then stands before the mirror in torment.

"She's…at peace," Donna tries to convince herself of her actions but once again can only feel the onslaught of tears once more, making her grip the sides of the kitchen sink before she can literally fall to her knees. Feeling a bit light headed, Donna quickly finishes drying, grabs her robe and pulls the door open, allowing the thick steam to escape before she ventures out into the hallway.

But as soon as she rounds the corner to go into her kitchen, a warm voice stops her literally dead in her tracks.

"Donna?"

"Ed!" She gasps, turning around with a startled expression. "How…how did you…get in here," she stammers as she looks past him to the open door to her apartment. "Did you break the lock?"

"I was tempted," he replies with a soft smile as he slowly heads back to the door and closes it to give her some extra privacy. "But…" he pauses as he turns to face her, leaning against the door and looking at her in sorrow as he explains himself, "I was calling and I came here….heard the noise, knocked several times, called, didn't get an answer…"

"And you broke the lock?"

"I got the super to let me in."

"What? How?" She asks with a frown, not sure if she wants to yell at him or thank him for his concern.

"I said I was your boyfriend and showed them my badge," Ed answers sheepishly. "I had to know you were okay. But if you want me to leave, I'll leave, just say the word."

"I…"

"Don't…I don't want you to be alone right now," he manages in torment. "It's not good…trust me."

"I don't want pity."

"I'm not here to pity you, I promise. Please?"

She notices the red rimmed blue orbs and feels her heart sink; he's trying so hard to be brave for her and she had returned the favor by making him panic.

"Boyfriend?" She retorts with a small shake of her head.

"Was better than breaking the lock," he slightly smirks as he pushes himself away from the door and slowly walks toward her. "I was worried."

"I keep reliving that moment over and over," she utters in a tormented whisper as she gives him a half turn, her eyes watering once more. "I didn't want to kill her."

"Come here," he entreats as he pulls her into his strong arms and holds her close. "I know you didn't," he states in truth as he kisses the top of her damp head.

"You said this job doesn't get easier. Maybe I don't belong…"

"No, don't use today as an excuse to quit," his tone begs as he pulls back slightly and looks down at her. "I wish for your sake you could do today over but you can't….none of us can."

"She would have done the world a huge favor," Donna states sharply as she pulls away and heads into the kitchen. "She had so much pain inside…" her voice trails off as she casts a glance to see Ed stop and lean against the wall beside the kitchen. "She didn't deserve to die."

"I know," he nods, his throat offering a small swallow at her pitiful sight. "I wish I could say something…anything to take away the pain, but I can't."

"It's okay," she whispers as she turns away once more, her hand slightly trembling as it tries to pour a cup of hot coffee. Within seconds his tender hand his covering hers, holding the plastic handle and flooding the entire right side of her both with comforting warmth. She closes her eyes and leans back against his strong chest, her eyes watering once more. "I didn't want her to die."

"Of course you didn't and that's what makes it so hard, for any of us. You're human Donna and it's gonna hurt."

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can," Ed says as he gently pries the coffee pot handle out of her fingers and then turns her to face him. "Coffee isn't the best right now. I want you to rest and I'll…"

"I'm fine and can manage on my own."

"I know but…" he stops, his face displaying a frustrated frown. She looks up into the gentle blue sapphire pools and feels herself starting to drown in their loving warmth all over again. He was here…he could have gone home, turned on the TV and let her fight her emotional battle alone; but he was here. Could have let her be the one to call him if she so needed; but he took the lead, made the first move and that was worth more than she could even verbalize to him right now.

"Ed..."

"Donna I know you are not weak, in fact your strength is one of the things I like and admire most about you," he starts into his heartfelt confession, "but showing your weakness in private to someone who cares is also a sign of strength. Please let me help you."

"I feel like I could literally crumble right now and I don't want you to see that," she insists as she reaches for the coffee handle once more. But she stops and places the hot glass bottom down onto the counter top, his swift actions replacing it back onto its protective stand. "I murdered her."

"No, you did your job and that's final," Ed tries to convince her as he gently pulls her back from the counter once more. "Please let me…"

"What Ed? Take care of me? I didn't join…" she tries only to have him place a soft finger on her trembling lips.

"Yes because I want to," he replies in truth as he leans in and plants a soft kiss on her forehead. "Now I haven't eaten and I'm guessing neither have you so why don't…"

"I'm not hungry," she pulls away with a sigh. "I just want something strong to drink…"

"And that's why I'm here to make sure you don't do that," he quickly pulls her hand back from the small liquor cupboard. "Donna, I've been here…please let me get us both through tonight."

_Get us both through…_the words finally penetrate into her mind and heart and she literally collapses in his strong arms, forcing him to quickly grab her frame and hold her close. She has no more words, only a few extra tears to expel but he doesn't care; he'll let her get it out anyway she has to. So they stand in her kitchen in silence, her arms wrapped around his, clinging to him for all she was worth and his arms holding her up, stroking her back, while his lips try to whisper reassurances.

"I keep seeing her fall...keep hearing the shot...seeing the blood and know...damn it Ed I took the shot."

"The order was given...and you followed it. If you weren't remorseful then I'd be concerned."

"You're not?" She slightly teases and his face relaxes. "Tonight was hell."

"I know."

A few minutes later, he feels her starting to sag even further into his grasp and so without a word, carefully picks her up in his arms and carries her to her bedroom, gently deposits her onto the bedspread and then eases himself down beside her.

"Why don't you get changed into something to sleep in and I'll find us something to eat."

She hears the pleading in his tone and looks at the expression of remorse on his handsome face and knows she could never turn him away; she wasn't that strong.

"Okay," Ed nods after getting her nod of agreement, lingering before he takes his leave.

"You can stay."

"I want to," he confesses, "but I better not," he replies in truth. "Be right back," he whispers as he kisses the top of her head once more and then leaves, allowing her her privacy.

Donna quickly gets up off the bed, tosses the robe and pulls on a pair of black sweat pants and a sweatshirt. But her stomach isn't in the mood to eat so instead of going in search of him in her kitchen, she pulls back the covers and climbs inside, flipping onto her side as her eyes water once more. _I took the shot. Me._

Ed tosses his jacket onto a nearby kitchen chair and then heads back into the kitchen once more, shaking his head at the sight of her nearly empty fridge. "And they say men are bad at this," he mutters to himself as he pulls back and then thinks about plan B – ordering in a pizza.

He heads toward her bedroom, pausing outside to make sure that she wasn't still changing before slowly pushing open the bedroom door. What he sees makes his heart sink in seconds. She was in bed, curled on her side, quietly crying.

_Damn it, _he curses himself as he heads around to the other side of the bed and without a verbal invitation climbs on, remaining atop the covers she was buried under. He sinks down a bit further before pulling her onto his chest, and holding her close.

"I'm not hungry," she insists as she looks up at him with a frown.

"That's okay," he agrees as his finger gently brushes away a stray tear. "Maybe later."

"Thank you," she tells him with a small frown. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me to," he assures her with a tender smile as he tucks a damp golden strand behind her ear. "I want you just to rest okay?"

"I'll have nightmares."

"I'll be here for them."

"For how long?"

"Until they're gone," he whispers as he kisses her cheek. "Just close your eyes and rest right now. We'll talk later if you need to."

"Okay."

Her head slumps back down onto his chest as she starts to quietly relive the day in an angry verbal tirade. She wasn't wanting him to answer back, just listen; the deed was done and the day over. She hadn't planned on showing him this side of her, only wanting to appear strong and in control to him; but hearing his confession earlier that he did care, gave her the newly found inner strength to _want _to confide in him, having the unspoken reassurance that he wasn't going to judge her in any way. Maybe it would draw them closer? Of that she hoped, but knows one thing is certain, tonight she needs to crumble and it was only into his arms she wants to allow herself to do that. He let it happen and that would give her the courage to get past this and move on.

She feels his arms tighten around her, loving comfort starting to wash over her as she closes her eyes and surrenders to his gentle touch, his soft voice trying to lull her to sleep, telling her if he had to, he'd sit with her all night and she was going to be just fine. His strong arms keep her safe and protected enough to know that she can succumb to the darkness and her protector would be there to ensure her safe return back to the light.

"Goodnight," she whispers before she's quickly whisked away into the tormented realm of first shot sinners; joining those before her in a few sleepless hours before fatigue would ensure the last few would be solid enough to get her to function the next day.

And he would watch over her until he too fell asleep in place, his mind taking comfort in the fact that she was still held tightly in his grasp, his mind reveling in the knowledge that in her darkest hour she entrusted her care to him. His arms would always be open for her and her alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Your reviews really help to keep us inspired for this pairing so please review if you liked it and thanks so much in advance! And remember lol Sophie doesn't exist so please don't say that Ed's cheating, he's free and clear in this world *grin* :D

**PS**: I hope you also all liked the last update for Good Son.


	2. Making Amends

**Title: In His Arms  
><strong>**Chapter 2 – Making Amends**

**A/N:** Okay so a special thanks to **rgs38 **for the plot bunny for chapter 2. Instead of making two separate one shots, thought that these two would work well back to back and hope you all like it.

_"Words in italics and double quotes – directly from the eppy - 2.05 'Perfect Family'"_

* * *

><p>The next morning Donna awakens to find herself alone in her bed with a small note on the side where Ed had been most of the night.<p>

_'Sleep well. I'm only a phone call away and will see you tomorrow. Love Ed.'_

As much as she wants disappointment to wash over her at waking up alone, she tells herself that it was a bit too soon for that and the fact that he was there for part of the night and then left a note was reason to wake up with even a small smile. That small smile continues to widen upon her lips as she reads the end of his note over and over again. 'Love'. Not really wanting to get her hopes up too much or read more into the meaning than she probably already has, she leans back in her bed, the small handwritten note pressed against her heart, her mind somewhat at ease.

The night, as expected was tormented at first until her body finally gave into sheer mental and physical exhaustion and allowed her some solid rest until the morning. How long had he stayed? Did he get any rest himself? Would things now change for them? And if so, for the better? Or the worse?

Eager to get up and get the day started, Donna hops out of bed, heads for the bathroom, her step a little lighter than normal, her mood certainly lifted. A hot shower, a light breakfast and it was time to head into work; her mind fixing now on one person and one person alone.

"Morning," Ed greets her with a warm smile. "Sleep okay?"

"I did thanks to you," she replies with her own tender gaze. "Did you sleep at all?"

"I got some," he admits with a kind tone.

"Ed…"

"No need to be sorry, last night wasn't about me right?"

"I didn't want anyone else there but you," she admits in a quiet tone, not wanting anyone to hear.

Ed watches her facial expression change from a soft smile to a worrisome frown. "What? Donna it's okay…"

"I just don't want you to think anything less…"

"Never," he quickly interrupts. "What you did last night was pour out your heart to a trusted friend after your first kill shot."

"Okay."

"But if you don't feel…"

"Ed, I'm okay," Donna tries to assure him as Wordy enters, spies the two of them together, nods and keeps going. _Ask him for a drink or something as a thank you, _her brain urges. _Before you lose the moment. _"About last night…"

"I wanted to," he nods as Greg also enters. "Guess we should get the day started right?"

"I wanted to know if…"

"Morning you two," Greg walks up to them and greets them with smiles. "Ed got a minute?"

They both utter good morning back and then before Ed can answer, Greg whisks him away and her question is never answered; the shift running well into the evening so that by the time she was done with the super market incident, fatigue ensures that she heads straight home to get some much needed rest – alone.

What would tomorrow bring?

XXXXXXXX

The following morning, Donna arrives earlier than the rest, waiting by the door to the men's locker room for Ed, her mind racing as to what his actual response might be.

"Waiting long?" He slightly teases as he approaches her. "I know yesterday that you wanted to ask something and Donna I'm sorry that I never got back to you. Is everything okay?"

"It is," she answers with a firm nod, her blue eyes giving him a new sparkle as she smiles back. "I wanted to show my thanks for the other night by…seeing if maybe you wanted to get a drink or something after shift? My treat?"

"I'd love to."

"Really?" She asks and then gives her head a small shake before both of them nervously laugh.

"Yes really," Ed replies with a warm smile.

"Okay then," she agrees as Sam and Spike enter. She gives him one last warm smile before heading for the locker room to change and get the day started. But unlike the day before, today wasn't going to go as planned; in fact disaster wasn't just looming, it was about to toss a tormented wrench into their happy plans.

_"Team One hot call…"_

_"Subject's family history made suicide likely and the danger to the infant was extreme. I gave the order to take the shot and Constable Sabine was unable to so and the subject made it to the structure and descended. Donna do you have anything to add?"_

It was twice in a matter of days that Greg had asked her, in front of everyone if she had anything to add at the end of another angsty team meeting; another death being discussed. This time, however, it was different. Two days ago, Ed's gaze at her was soft and remorse filled; today it was disappointed and regret-filled? She could only meet his eyes for a few seconds before the boring into her soul by his hardened gaze forces her to look away and his eyes to wander elsewhere for a few seconds. Greg continued talking and once again she found herself praying for a quick end to another self-defeating moment. _Damn it, _she curses as Ed's eyes look down instead of at hers once more. The seconds slowly drag by into minutes and as soon as Greg says that's it, she's up and hurrying for the locker room; wanting to escape before the one person she knows she let down more than the others catches up.

Fate wasn't to be kind however.

_"Hey," Ed's firm voice calls making her turn back before things could escalate further. _She turns to him and sees frustration flashing in his sapphire orbs and feels herself instantly swallow and step back. A tongue lashing was coming of that she was sure; she just wasn't prepared for it to sting as much as it did when he was finished.

_"Why don't we go back in there and finish the debriefing and tell the boss what really happened, because Donna the only thing that is more dangerous than a cop who shoots too fast is a cop that can't shoot when they need to. Now you had the shot and I saw it."_

Damn that stung. She knew the pedigree of Team One when she submitted her application but the first day they met she had told herself, letting Ed Lane down would be her mental and not obviously emotional demise; today he was very clearly writing her obituary. But damn his eyes for still holding tenderness in them despite his stinging words; she couldn't even walk away if she wanted to right now. She would of course curse herself later for not just biting her tongue and not talking back but that wasn't her and some personal justification was in order. So against her own mental urgings, she fires back.

_"You saw it? Well where were you then?"_

What are you doing? She asks herself. Walk away now! Two days ago he had let himself into her apartment and she couldn't express her thanks enough for that kind gesture and now she wanted to jump down his throat and tell him to just back off; she made the right call. However, he was questioning it and that could only spell inner doom.

_"I was pointing my gun at a scared kid with a baby in his hands," _she continues, her mind racing with thoughts of regret at taking another innocent life; her…again.

_"We got an order…"_

_"You questioned the order," she countered; once again ignoring her warning signals of backing down._

_"Yeah I did…I asked a question and then I did my job like any member of this team is supposed to. Alright…are you a member of this team?" _

For a split second he half expected her to tell him to go to hell, she did what she thought was right and it was up to Greg to make that final decision not him. How dare he question her? Her eyes hold remorse and regret, but for a few seconds longer he holds his breath until she replies with the one word…the only word he wants her to hear.

_"Yes."_

It was strained and he couldn't blame her, questioning her wasn't the part of the job or their working relationship that he enjoyed; but sadly it was up to him to treat each member the same, he wouldn't have been easy on the others. _Donna forgive me, _he begs and hopes that relief resounds on his words as he replies, _"that's good." _

But it was her sentence that follows afterward that holds the most telling emotion and for a few more seconds he wonders if now he has pushed her too far and this was it.

_"Does this job get any easier?"_

He could lie but that wasn't part of the job…no matter the consequence, so he holds his breath and then answers in a softer tone.

_"No."_

And before he could add another word, she turns on her heel and leaves him standing there to ponder his actions, wanting to escape and get some fresh air and just clear her head to see if she did actually mean 'yes' when she told him she was a member of Team One, implying she wanted to stay the entire course. She had asked him earlier in the day if he wanted to go out afterward and he had said yes, but now she just wants to leave…leave and in reality not look back until the morning.

Ed feels his whole frame slightly sag and kicks himself mentally for his challenging tone. Was he treating her fairly? Would he really be as hard on the others as her? Maybe it was to show outwardly that since they were on the same team, there was no unfair bias…no favoritism…no growing attraction? _Damn it, _Ed curses himself as he turns to see Greg watching with a very authoritative expression; and for a fleeting moment feels like a son who had just scolded his sister and now has to face his father's wrath for overstepping his bounds.

Had Greg heard? Was he out of line? Or was he just watching their tense interaction to make sure there was no dissention in the ranks? Or was it merely a moment caught in time that meant nothing? He quickly takes his leave, heading for the locker rooms and wondering if Donna's invitation from earlier was still valid. _Why should it be? You embarrassed her. _I waited until we were alone, he tries to reason back. _She's hurting and you have to make it right._

"So what happened with Donna the other night?" Wordy asks in a low tone as Ed hurries to get changed and go in search of his elusive date.

"She needed a shoulder and I was there," Ed replies with a small shrug as Wordy purses his lips but says nothing. "Nothing more can happen right?"

"Why not?" Wordy asks leans in closer, "you've been looking for someone like Donna right? Someone who gets your job, can share it with you and…"

"And where there is no conflict. Right now she's on Team One…"

"But Jules is coming back," Wordy reminds him with a pat on the shoulder.

"You know what…it won't matter now," Ed sighs as he reaches for his jacket and offers a heavy sigh.

"Why not?"

"I…never mind."

"Ed, talk to me. What happened that would make things change so quickly? Yesterday you were on cloud nine and…"

"I was not," Ed offers in defense.

"Yeah…you were," Wordy argues back with a smile. "And trust me it was great. Now what changed in a matter of hours?"

"I was hard on her," Ed turns to Wordy with misery and frowns. "I don't know why I push her so hard."

"Because you want her to be as good as you and…and you are afraid of her leaving."

"But she is right? Like you said Jules is coming back."

"Donna just came into your life…she's leaving the team not leaving your li…"

"Yeah unless I let her right?" Ed interrupts.

"Okay yes."

"After tonight I'm just hoping we can talk as friends."

"That bad?" Wordy asks softly and Ed nods. "So one night you're working on something more than friends and now you're back to square one?"

"Way to go Constable Lane," Ed deadpans as Wordy smirks. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ed..."

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

XXXXXXXX

_What about your date with Ed? _"It's not a date…just a thank you and…not tonight…just not tonight," Donna sighs as she pulls herself away from her tormented reflection in the mirror. _ I didn't want to take another life…not another tormented life…_"What the hell are you doing?" Donna looks at herself once more before she slowly stands up and grabs her bag. "Do I want to be here," she mulls over as she heads back to her locker and then looks once more at her expression in the mirror. She slams her locker shut and then looks up to see Ed watching her with a tense expression.

"Come back for round two?" She asks with a stinging bite and his face slightly winces.

"It wasn't personal," Ed insists as he remains fixed in place.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes I would have said the same to any member of the team in your place."

"Well then that's…good," she states with a tight lipped smile as she nears him, his body slightly shifting to match her movements, blocking her path. "I think I'm just gonna go home."

"Donna be fair," Ed's voice pleads with a small hint of exasperation.

"Your pride never been threatened?"

"Right."

"I didn't take the shot you said I should have taken…enough said," she looks at him directly and then pulls her gaze away; praying his searching won't penetrate her thin shield.

"Then why am I starting to feel guilty for even saying anything? For doing my job as team leader?" He asks as his arm leans against the wall and he cocks his head to the right, still watching her intently.

"Don't. Goodnight," she utters softly, quickly ducking under his arm and hurrying for the common area, where she hopes someone will run interference. But no one is coming and she just shakes her head and sets a determined course for the exit and into the fresh air; Ed still in tow.

"Ed I just need some space tonight," she states, not turning around to look at him.

"I can't feel guilty for doing my job Donna…come on now," he huffs as he catches up to her and finally stops her in her tracks.

"If I tell you what you want to hear can I go?"

Ed looks at her with a heavy frown and then looks away for a few seconds, letting out a heavy exhale before turning back. "You had the shot," Ed turns back, his lips slightly pursing.

Donna turns to leave, walks a few steps and then stops and turns back after looking around to ensure that no unwanted ears were listening in. "I couldn't take another kill shot. I saw him…Ed his expression…I couldn't," she stops as her voice cracks. "And if that means I'm not cut out for team one fine…next time you be the one to kill him. I ddin't want him to die...not another death."

"He jumped."

"Did you know that?" She holds her ground.

"I…no…none of us…the boss knew the history and…that's not the point."

"Just say it Ed, say it and let's call it a night."

"Say what?"

"Just say it damn it!" She lightly curses in exasperation.

"Say what?" Ed asks again, his own anxiety rising.

"I let you down…I failed _you._ I know you vouched for me and I thank you but I know I missed the shot…I just couldn't take another life…not this soon. And if that means I'm not a member of team one then fine. You wanna blame me? Hear my excuse? There it is," she throws up her hands and turns and heads for the main street, to call a cab and head for home.

"Donna, wait," Ed calls after he hurries after her. He gently takes her arm and turns her to face him.

"You said the job doesn't get any easier."

"I wasn't going to lie. Should I have?"

"Maybe it would have made things easier for a brief time but the lie would have come through…Ed I don't blame you."

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

"I'm just gonna concentrate on getting through tonight."

"Tonight," he sighs as his hands shove in the pockets of his jacket and he looks down and then back up with a small pensive stare. "I'd like that drink."

"I see her face…I see his…two people with so much pain and inner turmoil only wanting another chance...a new life with their own child…with no way out but death or jail or something terrible. When I joined team one I wanted to make a difference not label myself the grim reaper," she replies with a huff as she shakes her head. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Donna…"

"I can't," she utters weakly, her voice breaking the exact moment as his heart. "I know not all calls go the way we want; I know that life has other plans that we just can't alter…I know that but right now I just wanna go home and…"

"And what? Convince yourself that this isn't the role you thought you wanted?" Ed interrupts, his tone thick with emotion.

"Or to convince myself that I am human and I made a mistake and yeah it sucks but to just deal with it and move on."

"Alone?"

"Alone."

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Ed asks directly.

"Yes," she answers, nearly a whisper escaping her lips and his ears almost straining to hear. "Goodnight Ed."

"Yeah…goodnight," he sighs as he watches her leave, his fists tight in his pockets. He watches her get into a cab and just shakes his head. He can't blame her, despite the fact that he laid bare her faults to her alone it still stung and he would probably be reacting the same way. He never intended for the night to digress the way it has but there was in effect nothing he could do; he wasn't about to force himself into her apartment again, this time she needed space and she had made it clear who she'd be spending the night with – no one.

So with a heavy heart he gets into his car and heads for his lonely apartment, Wordy's very telling words still dancing around in his head. _Looking for someone like Donna…same profession, gets your job…she's not gone yet. _"Yeah Wordy…she's gone," he laments as he pulls into the underground parking lot and lingers in the seat a few seconds longer before going in.

He enters his quiet apartment and frowns, thinking how comforting it would be to come home to a partner that not only really understands and sympathises with the stress from the job but can offer insightful support that comes from someone on the exact same professional page. For a brief second his mind pictures him and Donna at the table, enjoying supper and talking about the days events; laying the stresses out to be dealt with and sharing some team one laughs.

"Not to be," Ed groans to himself as he tosses his jacket onto the hook and heads into the living room. He puts an easy listening CD into the player to fill the silent void as he heads into the kitchen to get something to eat. Ed pulls out a plate of leftovers from the night before and a few other items, reaching for a bottle of beer but pausing just as he goes to open it.

He pokes his head around the corner, thinking he's heard a soft knock but telling himself he's just imagining it. "She's not here," he grumbles as his hand rests at the top of the bottle about to twist. But sure enough another soft knock is heard at the door, and he can't place the bottle down quick enough and hurry to answer it; pulling it open and offering his guest a warm smile.

"Hi?"

"Your caretaker wasn't home and my lock picking skills need work," Donna quips as she looks at him with a small smile that turns into a frown. "I hear that baby as clear as I hear myself."

"It will get better…Donna it's been a rough couple of days…"

"Better?"

"Better in that you'll learn how to come to terms with these calls. It took me awhile…it takes everyone a while and even now it still stings. But not giving up is key. I've been team leader for five years and there isn't a day in those five years when I don't think…okay what could we have done better? But we learn from it and keep going."

"I don't want to give up."

"I know you don't."

"So…you still want that drink?"

"I do. Come in," he gestures in haste before she could change her mind. "You um…can I take…" he stammers nervously making her smile at his boyish charm.

"You like red?"

"Will go perfect with leftovers."

"Leftovers what kind?" She asks in a softer tone as she accompanies him into the kitchen. Just before he's about to pull open the fridge her hand rests on his making him turn to her with a wondering expression. And before he can react, her left hand rests on his cheek and guides his face lower, her lips planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'm not giving up," she whispers as their skin remains locked. "On us."

He pulls back with a smile and nods, thankful and delighted that she wasn't holding any kind of resentment or ill-will toward his actions earlier and that his confession about caring for her the other night wasn't in vain; she wanted more and her few heartfelt words had cemented that.

"Me either," he assures seriously as he leans in closer. But just as their lips were about to meet, her stomach growls and both pull back and laugh. "Okay stomach first."

"Right…what do you have?"

"Well," Ed pauses as he pulls his fridge open. "Looks like yours."

"Okay so I'm not exactly high up on the domestic scale," she lightly moans as her hand rests on his back as they peer into his fridge, finally pulling out a few things to make a small salad. "But I can shoot better than most women."

"And that is a real turn on," he grins.

"I do know this great market a few blocks from here where they do cater to both sexes in the SRU. Could offer you a guided tour on Saturday if you want."

"Sounds like a date," Ed offers her a half turn with a smile before his arm wraps around her waist and holds her close.

The two of them head to the counter, talking a bit more about the day, Ed listening to Donna talk about the situation and her own motivation and her in return listening to his experience and then some of the tougher calls he had to make and now has to live with.

They settle at the table, Ed's wish holding out hope of coming true of the two of them regularly sitting down to a meal at the end of a long, hard day, talking about work, the team and then other things in general. And Wordy was right, Jules might have been on her way back to the team, but in his heart and his future Donna was there to stay.

"Okay so tell me about the cat."

"The…cat?" Ed arches his brows as he leans back in his chair and looks at her with a smile. "Really?"

"Only fair."

"Okay there was this cat…" his voice trails off as she leans in closer, her mind too acknowledging the fact that this was the start of something new for them; something new and something permanent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so I might be adding a third installment to complete this series and if so then the ending to Remote Control would come next. I know I did an M rated one but this would be T and hopefully add to this little ficlet. Hope that's okay and please review before you go and let me know thanks!


	3. New Team, New Future

**Title: In His Arms  
><strong>**Chapter 3 – New Team, New Future **

**A/N:** Okay so a special thanks to **AceBullets **for the nudge for chapter 3. So 2.06 starts with Donna asking Greg about the weekend so obviously the two calls/eppies weren't back to back so am going to follow after their night at Ed's and Donna's promise of their shopping date.

_"Words in italics and double quotes – directly from the eppy 2.06 'Remote Control'"_

* * *

><p>By the time she was saying goodnight to Ed, her anxiety had lessened and his guilt had all but subsided; he had done his job and she was still for the most part learning hers; both of them still trying to come to terms with how their budding romance would affect their professional relationship. Ed looks over at Donna as she tidies something up in the kitchen and smiles, his heart and mind at ease.<p>

Her being her in this setting was just so right, so natural to have her in his kitchen, as they talked and lightly laughed as they worked together to clean the kitchen and put away the few dishes they used and talk about their day. But as he starts to ponder even a week ahead, his elation starts to drop as he knows Jules will be back and then…

"Hey you still with me?" Donna's soft voice breaks into his thoughts, pulling his gaze back in her direction.

"Still here," he replies with a weak smile that she's quick to pick up on, leaning against the counter and folding her arms across his chest. "I am," Ed insists.

"You still feeling a little disappointed?"

"Yes," he confesses and this time it's her smile that's quick to fade, "but not about you…well it is in a way but not what you think…it's just that…" he stammers until she leans in and plants a warm but brief kiss on his lips and then pulls back. But she doesn't get too far as his strong arms hold onto hers and pull her back for a more heated kiss lasting a few seconds longer and then he pulls back with a contented smile.

"Should I bother to ask what that near rambly confession was all about?" She wonders a little breathlessly.

"The bigger picture."

"Ah," she answers softly as she gives him a firm nod. "And that's bad? Ed I knew when I took this job that…"

"It was temporary, I know…I know," he resigns, forcing himself to shut up before uttering anything more that might appear foolhardy and premature at the least.

"And you're not ready for the bigger picture?" She dares to inquire, her heart rate soaring at the fact that maybe he would just come out right now and say tonight was the last of its kind and her dream too of coming home to a secure and loving relationship at the end of the day was now moot.

"Donna I am it's just…" he starts only to have her slightly stiffen and pull back and in that very second he crucifies himself for his stupid words spoken without really thinking.

"Thanks for supper and the listening ear."

"No wait," Ed utters with a heavy sigh as he follows after her, stopping her in the hallway before she can reach the front entrance and get her coat to leave. "I'm not giving up…I'm not, I'm just used to…"

"Planning everything in advance?" She counters and forces an affirmative nod from him in response. "Do you always have to plan everything?"

"What can I say, force of habit I guess."

"Tell you what how about we plan for that field trip to the supermarket tomorrow and go from there? And worry about the rest later."

"Day at a time?" Ed arches his brows as Donna automatically smiles in response. "I knew that," he smirks and she lightly laughs. "I'll pick you up at say eleven?"

"Time to sleep in? Do you even sleep in?"

"Sometimes…if I have a reason," he casually shrugs as he helps her with her coat. He allows his fingers to linger a bit longer on her shoulders, his mind delighting in her feminine scent and his brain yelling at him to ask her to stay the night; sleeping in with her in his arms would be a wonderful excuse. But he wasn't about the whole one night stand thing and if this was to work knows he wants something more than just causal sex; besides it had been a long hard day and he wasn't about to play upon her emotions just to satisfy his own sexual gratification.

"Well tomorrow's reason for me will be the tough week that just ended," she replies as they slowly head for the elevator. _An even better reason…_her mind stops from actually telling her lips to reply with the flirty comeback, her mind however reveling in the picture of herself curled in his strong arms, enjoying a lazy morning in bed together.

"Goodnight," she whispers as he walks her to the door of a waiting cab.

"Goodnight," Ed answers with his own warm smile as he kisses her once more and then closes the door, lingering outside until the cab had disappeared before he heads inside, his mind once again replaying the brief but important _bigger picture _conversation. That was his downfall and his strongpoints. But in this case would it work out in his favor?

Donna leans back on the cab, her fingers absently twiddling her apartment key, her mind happily replaying the highlights of the evening. Making a meal, sharing stories, cleaning up and then _that _kiss. How on earth could he expect her just to go home and not think about their future; he was partly to blame for making her want more. _I can blame him for that right? _She ponders, her lips offering a silent smirk at her own absurd accusation as she finally reaches home.

Greg had told them all that Jules was now re-qualifying and it take probably a miracle for her not to be back where she belonged. _And then I go back to…where? _That was the question her mind now dwells upon as she gets ready for bed, looking at her queen sized frame and wishing more than anything that she wasn't sleeping alone. _Don't rush into things…see how the weekend plays out. _And that was the plan; Ed had plans with his brother Roy on Sunday so Saturday would be the telltale sign on how things would progress for them after that.

XXXXXXXX

Ed awakens early the next morning, looking over at the empty side of the bed opposite him and for a few seconds pictures Donna's beautiful face looking back at him with a contented smile, happy to be there with him. He folds his arms under his head, staring up at the ceiling and wondering what their little shopping excursion would entail and more importantly how would it end. There was no denying the fact that when he was in her presence he had to work extra hard to keep the _guy part _of his brain intact so as not to arouse the suspicions of those around him; especially around the locker rooms.

But just as he's about to get up, his phone buzzes to life and he reaches for it, his lips cracking into a wide smile as he sees the name the text message was from.

_'Sleeping in is obviously overrated. D'_

A slight chuckle fills the room as he opens a new message to text back in response. _'Why are you up?'_

_'Why are you?' _She fires back and he laughs once more.

_'You woke me up.'_

_'Liar. Since you're up, wanna buy me breakfast?'_

_'There's a great diner that caters to early risers. Meet you there in 45 mins? E'_

In her own apartment, nestled in her lonely bed, Donna feels her mood instantly morph from happy to elated as she sends back her cheeky reply.

_'I'll be there in 35 :) Love D.'_

_Love…_she had used the same word in a message setting that he had used a few days prior, the tone for the day was certainly building. "Nice," Ed grins as he closes his phone and then happily pushes himself out of bed, eager to have a quick shower and get out the door and comply with the timeframe challenge she had presented to him. Would he beat her there? That anticipation was now half the fun.

Donna rounds the corner and watches Ed approach the front door at the same time as her and can't help but really smile as he nears, her heart doing a small somersault as they pause for a few seconds before actually entering. Dark jeans, black sweater and his dark navy leather jacket, _edible, _her brain offers in truth.

"Morning," he whispers, leaning in for a kiss and allowing her to revel in the delightful aroma of his husky scent. _What is he wearing? It's almost like an aphrodisiac, _she inwardly groans. Today might be harder than she thought. They enter the small diner, take a booth near the back and order two coffee's to start the day.

"Sleep well?" Ed starts off the conversation watching in amusement as she twirls a loose strand around her rather delicate finger. Much like him she had dressed somewhat casual, dark jeans, white top and black coat, _tempting _his brain observes in truth. The rest of their breakfast hour is spent enjoying their meal, talking about the day ahead and things in general; Ed not wanting to broach the _bigger picture _subject until she brought it up again. Would she? Or was that dead in the water right now thanks to his verbal blunder?

After they finish breakfast, they head out of the diner and then start the few block walk toward the open air market attached to a very trendy grocery market; still delighting in the company of each other and both thankful the fall day was warm enough to walk outside without ducking for cover. Course rain could have its advantages also.

They enter the market and Donna stifles a small laugh as she looks over at Ed's nearly panic-stricken expression. "You can't be afraid of a few vendors now can you? I can assure you they're unarmed."

"I think I would prefer them armed. You know I don't mind Mr. Noodles," he retorts with a small chuckle.

"Come with me Mr. Fearless Team Leader," Donna smiles as she loops her arm into his and gently tugs him toward the first stand. Ed's mind delights in the warmth her body was giving his as it was attached for a few seconds and offers an unseen pout when she pulls away, her tempting perfume teasing his brain.

"What is that?" Ed inquires with a frown as she holds up something rather foreign looking.

"Oh just try it already," Donna urges as she holds her hand up with the small morsel. His fingers close around hers as he brings his lips to her fingertips and takes the item, his warm breath sending small shivers half way up her arm. "Well?"

"Actually not bad."

"We'll take a half bag of…what? You want more?"

"No I um…don't know how to cook that," he admits with a somewhat sheepish tone.

"Well then you should be happy I'm making dinner tonight."

"You are?"

"I am and that's final. I can't promise gourmet but I can promise somewhat edible," she answers firmly, in a tone that says not to question her and end of discussion their whole day was now mapped out.

"We'll take half a bag then," Ed looks at the vendor as he pulls his wallet. He takes the item and places it into a cotton shopping sac that she had brought, slings it over his shoulder as they head for the next stall. He steals a sideways glance at her, watching the sun add a few extra golden glints to her loosely hanging curls and bringing an even brighter shine to her already glimmering sapphires. _Oh what is wrong with me, _Ed's mind laments as he tries to come to grips with the burgeoning sappy thoughts. _You're falling in love. _What? But that would account for the more than contented feeling he was enjoying; something he always envied about Wordy and Shelly. Was it now possible for him? Finally?

But it was the truth and as the day would progress those feelings would become more and more evident to both of them. The shopping excursion was a complete success and both of them leave with enough groceries for each of their fridges and some extra goodies for suppertime. They exit the area laden down with bags that go into Ed's car; first stop to his apartment to fill his fridge and then to hers to fill her fridge and make dinner – together.

"Hey no trying just yet," she playfully slaps his hand as he tries to get something before it was ready. He pulls it back with a laugh and then tries once more before giving up and ferrying the wine and a few utensils to the table; the hockey game playing softly in the background.

"I seriously would have loved to seen you in..." Ed chuckles as she finishes telling him about one of her first undercover assignments; each of them trading stories - both professional and personal. It was his turn next and she had chosen - personal.

"Oh come on you did not…" she calls out with a laugh as he starts to tell her about some childish prank he and his brother Roy had pulled during Roy's rookie year. Ed comes back into the kitchen, leaning against the counter and watching as she finishes up their meal before taking the final dish to the table for them and then settling down to enjoy the meal they once again made together. Neither were gourmet chefs but neither expected that of the other – just an edible meal shared between two people more interested in other than their culinary expectations.

After dinner they retire to the living room, Donna snuggling closer into Ed's warm embrace as they watch the second part of Hockey Night in Canada, sharing a final glass of wine and enjoying more than each could express the other's company. But as the evening starts to come to a close, each is now pondering how it would close and who would make the first move to either dare to take things to the next level or call it a night and thus extend this new beginning.

"I should go," Ed whispers as his lips nuzzle her ear, sending warm shivers down her spine and forcing her to close her eyes and tighten her fists.

"Okay," she whispers in return as they both stand up, Ed turning her around to face him, looking down at her with an inspecting gaze.

"I want to stay but um…"

"But we're gonna take it slow?"

"Yeah…slow," Ed frowns as his brain races to rethink his decision. "Donna…"

"As long as it's not a final goodbye."

"No never…just," he pauses with a small nervous smile, "yeah taking it slow," he sighs heavily not sure he even believes the words himself. Of course he wants to stay the night but knows that this was only really their first _official _date, the future was still unfolding and it wasn't really in danger of ending anytime soon unless they both wanted that – neither did.

"Alright then, see you Monday," she quickly states, leaning in and giving him a full on kiss on the lips; watching his handsome face morph from a worried expression into a contented smile.

"Monday," Ed echoes almost automatically, making her smile as he leans in and steals one more kiss. Then before any contradictory thoughts can come to the fore she pulls back, her mind telling directing her bodily actions to keep her heart intact. They linger at the entrance to her building once more, before Donna watches Ed head outside and then disappear into his car as she turns and heads upstairs with a very happy and satisfied smile on her face, a smile that would carry her well into her mundane chores the following Sunday and then into Monday morning.

XXXXXXXX

But unlike the weekend which was saturated with happy moments, Monday, however was going to be unexpected from start to finish – for both of them.

Donna arrives earlier than normal, wanting to get a good workout in but instead is sidetracked at Winnie's desk listening to her weekend activities and trying to sidestep the extra questions about her own outings with a _friend. _Greg enters and the mood is high that is until _she _arrives. Jules is back. A small part of her instantly flares with jealousy but she swallows that back as she's introduced, Sam at her side with almost triumphant gaze that his missing team member was back. Or was it more on Sam's part? Greg starts to dish out coffee's, Ed and Wordy noticeably missing from the group. Wanting to seize the opportunity to tell Ed that Jules was back, she reaches for the coffee only to be quickly usurped by another bystander.

_"I'll take these to Ed and Wordy," Donna volunteers._

_"No I got it," Sam quickly scoops them away from her and hurries away. _

Donna watches him go with a frown and a small shake of her head. So far today hadn't started as she had wanted or expected; Jules was back and this was probably her last day with team one. Suddenly she's happy that Sam is playing delivery man as it would give her a chance to regroup her inner emotions and emerge ready for the day without Ed knowing she was trying desperately to bury the weepy female emotional card.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Very," Wordy smiles as he and Ed linger in the men's locker room. "So a real date? And..."

"And...it was great," Ed confesses with a shy smile as he turns back to the locker before him. "I can't stop thinking about her and I…I want more but…"

"But what? Ed you're two consenting adults."

"Jules is…"

"Hey guys Jules is back," Sam states with a happy tone as he enters and places the two coffees on the bench between the two best friends and team members.

"Back today?" Ed asks in surprise.

"Asking for clearance," he replies with a grin. "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah…great," Ed answers as he watches Sam leave, Wordy's hand resting on his shoulder.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ed..."

"Just always thought he blamed me for Jules being..."

"Put that thought aside. Now what Same just said was destiny giving you what you want."

"Wordy…"

"Donna is free now," Wordy tries to explain as he pulls back and then looks at Ed with a questioning glance.

"Free?"

"She goes back to…well wherever but she's gone from team one so there is no conflict right?"

"Right," Ed pauses as he thinks about the other situation with Sam and Jules. He had already voice his professional concern about them being on the same time and romantically linked, how could he then offer Greg another relationship? He'd be a hypocrite.

"Ah unless…oh unless you're not too sure about you two any longer?"

"No I am…but I am just…"

"Afraid of doing something wrong?"

Ed's lips purse as he looks at wordy and sighs. "I want what you have…a secure and happy relationship. There I said it."

"And donna is perfect for you but you are afraid it's too good to be true and you'll screw it up somehow? Seriously buddy you gotta just relax and go with it. You need to break the habit of second guessing your romantic future."

"Yeah I know," Ed groans as he looks at Wordy with a small frown. "How do I do that again?"

"By listening to _me_," Wordy chuckles. "Jules is back, you know the boss will sign off on that, but just show Donna that no matter what things aren't over…you want that right?"

"I do," Ed nods in confirmation. "Today is gonna be hard."

"Maybe we'll get an easy call?"

"Maybe," Ed agrees as they each take their coffees and head out of the locker room, Ed heading for Greg to see what were the next step with Jules.

_"Sam and Jules together? What about Donna?" Ed asks, his lips acting in haste without checking with his brain first._

_"Team's seven – gotta make a choice," Greg answers matter of factly meaning they could only have six and the choice was already made; the word choice might have been spoken mostly to ease his anxiety – it didn't work. _

Greg was the boss and the ultimate decision was his; his mind was still reeling over the fact that he even questioned Greg about Jules return. Jules was a friend, a good friend and solid member of their team…but Donna. She was team one material, of that he was sure.

"Ed you have something else you want to say?"

"No…I'm good," he assures his boss, thankful this time that Winnie's intervention with a hot call announcement came at the right time before he could be emotionally interrogated; a hearing he'd surely lose.

"Eddie talk to me...I don't want you going out there if something..."

"Boss I'm fine," Ed assures Greg before he turns and heads for the locker room to finish suiting up.

But the call wasn't going to be easy physically and emotionally, his mind evaluating her performance even more so than on past calls; a final push to prove to himself and give him verbal evidence of her being allowed to stay when he faced his boss at the end of the day. The call was tense, eating away at all of them – a pregnant mother in dire distress while her husband had to confront his traitorous and mis-guided brother. But Donna had taken the kill shot – this time self-assured of her actions; their eyes locking for a few seconds, his approval soaring and her confidence cemented.

The call wraps and just as she's in the locker room changing, her phone rings and she's quick to reach for it, frowning however at the called ID: '_N Holleran' _She shakes her head and offers a small curse; she already knows Jules is back – why rub it in. Get it over with now, she huffs as she quickly dials his number.

_'Constable Sabine, I have a job offer for you.'_

Greg looks up as Ed enters and knows something's eating away at his stoic team leader aside from the tense situation he helped diffuse earlier. "You okay?"

"Yeah fine," Ed answers somewhat curtly, prompting Greg to lean back and look at him directly, bringing up Donna's turn with SIU and Ed explaining that it went better than the times past. Greg sees the fleeting look of torment in Ed's eyes and frowns; Jules was their family, an integral part of the team. Why was there so much conflict? What was Ed feeling or even seeing that he wasn't? Or did he see something between them also? But a decision has to be made; and he knows inside that no matter what his team leader might think or inwardly feel – it was already made. The original team was back.

"I can tell when you are lying my friend. Now what's up?"

"Donna's been a great addition and is team one material."

"She is but this was only..."

"Temporary I know," Ed nods in understanding, his tone lowering.

"Jules is coming back. I just okayed her to return and..." Greg informs Ed just as a small knock is heard and both look up to see Donna hovering near the entrance.

"Am I interupting?" Donna dares to question, her heart racing with the news she was about to give. She looks at the expression on Ed's handsome face and feels her heart starting to sink. _Something's up_, her mind ponders. I can see torment building behind his sapphire shields. But what?

"Not at all," Greg looks up at her with a smile. "Ed and I were just talking about you and how much you'll be missed," Greg replies, driving home the point for both of them. "Right Eddie?"

"That's...right," Ed looks up and offers her a weak smile. "Very much," he adds with thick emotion, his tone not lost on his astute supervisor.

"Ed will you give us a few minutes?"

"Of course."

_I can do this, _Ed's mind confirms as he pushes himself from the table and heads toward Donna, stopping a few feet from her, his heart racing that this could be the last time he would see her in this setting. But Greg was also watching, maybe even evaluating him? This has to be professional. _I can do this, _his mind echoes once more as he stands before her, their gaze holding the other's for a few seconds longer than would be expected if they weren't more than just two professional people.

_"You were excellent out there today – excellent and I wanted you to know that."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Okay."_

Their eyes lock once again, each giving the other a small silent okay before Donna proceeds to see Greg and Ed heads for the locker room to change, his mind racing as to what kind of exit discussion she'd be having with the boss. _She'll be free…what's the problem _his mind ponders. He knows what it is – the team. The team was his safety net against getting hurt. If they were on the same team, they couldn't really do much more than flirt with something serious as Greg would never allow two dating couples under his nose. _But you want more! _His brain scolds as he looks into the small mirror at his own reflection and huffs. _Chicken! _

"No...I'm not gonna ruin this," he mutters to himself in an undertone as Wordy looks up from his locker and frowns.

"Just go see her already," he lightly goads, no one else in the locker room to hear.

Quickly changing Ed heads for the women's locker room, wanting to know more than ever what happened with the boss, if anything. "Donna?"

"In here," she calls out, looking up just as she pulls on her boot and then stands up to face him with a small smile. He edges closer, his heart rate elevating, silently matching hers in a futile race of inner emotions. She looks at him with a teasing glance, finally getting him to smile, his arm extending to touch hers, her mind reveling in the delightful sensation of his skin melding with hers.

"Did Greg tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm going to team three," she tells him in truth, her mind replaying what the told Greg earlier. _"Can I make this easier on you?" She interrupts Greg with a tight lipped smile. "Team 3 has a spot for me that has my name all over it. But if you need me...if you need me I'll be here." _

"Team three?"

"Team three," she looks at Ed with a small smile.

"Really?"

"That's good…right?" Donna dares to ask, her hands nervously fidgeting with the edge of her sweater. "I mean it's not team one but I'm still with the SRU right?"

"Yeah Donna…that's great," Ed nods, quickly swallowing back some rising sorrow. Team three was great; it was an awesome opportunity for her and he couldn't be happier or prouder. So why was it so hard to actually verbalize that right now?

"But…"

"No…no buts…it's a great opportunity for you and I'm happy, really I am."

"Guess this means we could um…well you know compare notes from time to time…give me a few pointers on how to get your job," she winks and his face finally softens. "I know it'll be hard for me too to come in here each day and not see or work at your side, feeling the comfort of you having my back and me having yours. I will miss that but…"

"But for us…for this to work we can't be on the same team," he admits with quiet relief as he leans in a bit closer.

"I did want to stay."

"I know you did," Ed agrees as his hand rests on her cheek. "I wanted you to stay also."

"Guess we can't have it all so we'll hafta settle for just us," she quips and he gently laughs.

"Guess so," he nods as she pulls back and grabs her jacket.

"So where are you taking me to celebrate?"

"Celebrate what?"

"Well I took a kill shot today I actually meant to and don't feel too much guilt over, aced my visit with SIU, I got a job with the SRU and am dating an amazing man…what's not to celebrate?" She grins as she loops her arm into his as they head for the exit doors.

"Well when you put it that way…dating?" Ed arches his brows.

"Dating," she nods as he leans in a little bit closer, pushing the doors open and allowing the cool night air to greet their warming frames with open arms.

"I do like the sound of that," he grins as their lips meet for a heated kiss. "The bigger picture right?"

"Copy…that," she giggles as the doors close; Wordy watching with an approving and growing smile.

They head for Ed's car talking about what her new team was going to be like, Ed filling her in on some of the differences in leadership style and Donna listening attentively to every word. She was heading to a new team and while that would bring new challenges, the fact that her and Ed were now a bit more secure in their walking the same future path, the new team meant a new future was actually possible.

"So where to?" Ed asks as he pulls out of the parking lot, his right hand clasping hers for a few delightful seconds. _Okay Wordy you can say I told you so – tomorrow. _His best friend was right, this wasn't the end, merely the beginning, a beginning he had been waiting for since her arrival. A new team for her also meant a new future for him – with her.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** okay so got a bit carried away with the 'date' stuff and banter haha b/c it was so much fun to write and hope you liked it. Yes it was a bit open ended at the end and hope that's okay and since there are no more eppies this will conclude this small little series, BUT I have planned at least two T-rated multi-chapter ficx for our couple that will have a bit of everything in them (Alice style hehe) and be original storylines. So I hope that's okay and you liked this happy ending and please leave me a final review before you go especially if you want more E/D stories and thanks so much!


End file.
